Yuki
by Magician's Blood
Summary: Snow drifts down when its christmas. Time passes fast and its like the time you spent that day was only a mere second. Happy Birthday Allen. Cover image does not belong to me.


**Listen to: Hakkenden OST 2 - 01 Yuki no Hitohira - 雪のひとひら ****(日本語****Ver )**

Allen sat on the couch staring out the window. Snow drifted outside landing all so peacefully on the ground. Allen smiled. It was just like that day. The day he got adopted.

"Your smile is creeping me out Moyashi." Kanda said all of a sudden. Allen looked to his left seeing kanda curled up on the couch, a book in his hands. Allen frowned. "Well its not my fault im remembering good memories." Allen said. "Don't you have any good memories when you were a child?" He asked.

"No." Was the answer received. Allen sighed and lay back down on the couch continuing watching the snow drift. "here's your chocolate milk guys." Lenalee said holding in a tray and walking in. Allen took his mug and snuggled back into the couch. "Lavi fell asleep as usual." Allen said pointing to the red head who lay against another coach looking content.

Lenalee laughed. "Here you go kanda." Lenalee said handing her friend a mug. "I thought you didn't like sweet things?" allen asked a eye brown raised. "The chocolate milk isn't sweet. I've been with kanda for a long time now, i know what to make for him and how to make it." Lenalee said with a smile.

"How long have you known him?" Allen asked sitting up suddenly curious. "9 years. i've known lavi for 3 years." Lenalee said with a smile. Allen snorted. "You've known them for that long yet you can still put up with kanda?" Allen asked with a laugh.

"She puts of with you." Kanda said putting his mug down. he snuggled into the blankets. Lenalee smiled before she started to poke him. "What are you doing?" Kanda asked. "Don't fall asleep." Lenalee said. Kanda scowled. Lenalee smiled even brighter before going to sit down on the end of the coach kanda's was lying on.

"Anyways allen what good memories where you thinking about?" Lenalee asked. "you heard me talking about that?" Allen asked. lenalee nodded. "both you and kanda are so loud i wonder why Lavi hasn't awoken yet." Lenalee said.

Allen sighed. "Today was the day Mana adopted me." Allen said with a sad smile. He could remember the day like it was yesterday. It was still fresh in his mind. How the snow felt against his chilled hands. how mana knelt down in front of allen and proposed the idea of adoption. How allen cursed in surprise but still excepted.

That day was also the day allen got a birth day. Since he was thrown away at birth he didn't know what day he was born. Mana however gave him a day. The day allen got adopted. Allen sighed. He missed him. He missed his warm hand holding his gloved small one. the way he would smile and draw letters int he snow trying to teach allen how to read and write. Allen had picked up the english language easily when was on the streets.

"you never really talk about mana." Lenalee said. "i dont?" Allen said looking at Lena. Lenalee frowned. "You don't right kanda?" She turned around to her friend who was sleeping, hugging the blankets to his chest. Lenalee's frown turned into a scowl. "i told him not to fall asleep." She said darkly.

Allen laughed. "You can wake both him and Lavi up later." he said. "Do you have any good memories on chirstmas?" He asked. Lenalee looked towards the Christmas tree that was to the side of the room. "The best memory was when i was 8. Kanda had joined the order a month before Christmas and onii-san had visited that day. he wasn't apart of the Vatican that time but he came all the way to london from china to see me. I was happy. Everyone i loved was their including all of the generals. Yes cross was their. Though he was drinking most of the time with JiJi. They both became really drunk and Jiji accidentally kissed kanda. It was hilarious. Komui picked me up to put the star on the Christmas tree and when i did everyone started to sing. We had cake and everything. I spent the rest of the time trying to make kanda drink the hot chocolate i made and listening to onii-sans stories. I was crying the next day though cause onii-san had to leave." Lenalee said with a smile.

"That was the same day i was picked up by mana. If you where eight i was seven. Seven was the age i was when he gave me my name. Well he gave me the name of a dead dog but heh." Allen said shrugging his shoulders. Lenalee laughed before taking a deep sip out of her mug. "By the way Happy birthday Allen." Lenalee said with a smile. She took something out from her jacket an handed it to allen.

Allen looked at the present. It was wrapped. There was a humongous card attached to it. "its from me kanda and lavi. Though i dont think kanda would ever admit it." Lenalee said. "Did kanda also write the letter?" Allen asked. Lenalee nodded. "He has the nicest hand writing. Lavi has messy hand writing and i can't write in cursive. We also had to cross out a lot of things on the card." lena said.

Allen sighed before opening the card. To the left was 2 drawings. the first one was of two people. One was tall and had a hat. You couldn't see his face but just his back. '_oh so thats why tie doll wanted to know how mana looked like'_ allen thought. Next to mana was a younger version of Allen holding mana's hand. Under the drawing was tiedoll's signature.

The second drawing was of all of allen's closest friends in the order. Every one stood acting normal. Smiling normaly. Allen saw himself next to lavi and Kanda. Lavi of course was in between them having a arm slung behind both of their shoulders. In the painting kanda looked irritated. Lenalee stood to kanda's other side chatting away with komui. Reever stood next to komui having a huge stack of papers in his arms. Johnny was taking half of the papers off reever's stack. Jerry of course was cooking. There was more people. A lot more of allen's friends crammed inside of the drawing. Even the four general's where included. Under the drawing was again tiedoll's signature.

_Moyashi__ Allen, _

_Since every one wanted me to write this damn letter i have to.__ The following words arn't mine._

_Happy Birthday Allen! Also Merry Christmas. I have known you for a year isn't that great? Your know 16. I wish we could have made you a better party or present. You'll have to bear with this for know. Me, __Kanda__, and lavi have saved up for w long time to by the present. We all wish you a excellent birthday. Smile for the rest of the day. - Lenalee. _

_Happy birthday Moyashi! I can't believe it your as old as i was when i joined the black order! I remember __Y__-Kanda tried to kill me that day cause i called him is first name. Anyways I want you to be happy. Your lucky two dots isn't stalking you today. Be happy. We also don't have any missions. I guess even akuma celebrate the holidays. I wish you A Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday. - __Usagi __ Lavi._

_Since im fucking forced to i have to wish you a happy birthday. Happy birthday. You will never here me utter or write these words again. -Kanda._

_Happy birthday Allen-chan! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and a merry Christmas. I took no part in the birthday present i was making you one but my dear sister destroyed it. It was a strength enhancing potion. Lenalee said it would probably turn you into a frog. Maybe a strong frog! Well once again Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday. - Komui. _

_Happy Birthday Allen! Since we couldn't have a small letter for each and everyone in the science division we had to make one letter for all of us. So Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday. Our gift to you is in your room. More clothes. Some the whole science lab picked out for you. Don't be surprised if you find a dress in their. There are some really perverted people in here. - Reever and All of the European Science Division. _

_Happy Birhtday and Merry Christmas Walker. - Howard Link._

_Happy Birthday Brat. -Cross. _

_I hoped you liked the drawings allen-kun. I was drawing them non-stop for a long time know. I want to wish you Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday. - Tiedoll. _

_Happy Birthday squirt/allen! We hope you visit the asia HQ soon. Every one misses one. I hope your doing well. Lou Fa made more Mitarashi Dango for you. We'll have it dropped off. Take care of your self allen. -Bak, Fou, and everyone else in the Asia Branch. _

_Happy Birthday Allen and a Merry Christmas. I hope we can spar together another day. The last time was enjoyable. - Maire_

_Happy Birthday Allen! I hope today was wonderful. Also merry christmas. I sewed you something. I hope you like i placed it in your room. - Miranda. _

_Its me Krory. I just wanted to Say happy birthday and a merry christmas. - Krory. _

_**Happy Birthday Allen! - Everyone You know. **_

_Be happy moyashi. Don't expect me to ever write something like this again. I'll get tiedoll to do it. I don't understand why this has to be in cursive. Merry Christmas. _

Allen hugged the card and smiled. Tears trickled down his face. "Allen whats wrong?" Lenalee asked. Allen whipped the tears and sniffed. "Thank you. Im going to have to thank everyone. I never had something like this before." Allen said with a smile.

"just open the present." Lenalee said rolling her eyes. Allen opened it. It was a necklace. A pure white rose. Allen picked up the necklace. "A rose?" Allen asked. Lenalee nodded before walking over to lavi. She knelt down and took something from his neck. She did the same to kanda and herself. She looked at him before presenting what she took.

Three flowers lay in her hands. they where all roses, looking the same as the one allen had but they were different colors. Lenalee's was Purple. A deep purple, colors like white, yellow, and blue where thrown into the rose making it look like the galaxy. kanda's was ying and yang themed. Black and white both mixing into each other. Lavi's was a deep blood red color.

"it started off as Kanda and komui giving me the me this rose. I gave a rose to Kanda after that, then we both gave one to lavi for his birthday. We decided to give you a rose as well. Sorry if its girly." Lenalee said moving to put the rose back on her neck. They all had long chains so they could easily be hidden. Lenalee moved to put the necklaces back on their necks.

"We always where the necklaces. I remember kanda was to shy to where it the day i gave it to him because it was girly. But he wore it anyways. I dont think he ever took it off. Lavi to. I know i never took my rose off." Lenalee said with a smile taking her seat at the end of the couch kanda was on.

Allen took the rose and chained it around his neck. "Thank you." Allen said with a smile. A real smile. Lenalee took some of the blanket from kanda and snuggled deep into the coach pushing away both of kanda's legs. "im sleeping." Lenalee said with a deep yawn. "Blankets are under your coach feel free to sleep." Lenalee said.

"Wouldn't komui be mad if he saw you sleeping in a room full of guys? To top it all off your sleeping on the same coach kanda is on!" Allen said a little worried. "There's only three coaches in this room. He would get mad sure but who cares." Lenalee said resting her head on a pillow. Allen chuckled before bringing the blankets over his body. Allen turned to look out of the window again. Snow drifted silently to the ground.

Allen turned away from the snow and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Only to be awoken 12 hours later by the sound of a drill and a ton of cursing. Allen laughed.

**Happy Birthday to Allen and all those who have birthdays today. Also Merry Christmas! I hope all my wonderful readers A wonderful Christmas even if you don't celebrate it. (I dont. Im atheist doesn't stop me from wishing a merry Christmas.)**

**- Red **


End file.
